Elric and Mustang
by royai4eva
Summary: Apologies to anyone who read this summary before and ended up annoyed. This is a story between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeyes daughter, and Ed Elric and Winry Rockbelss son. This means there is slight EdWin and Royai.


It was times like this when Winry wondered if she should have married an Alchemist. The blonde was sitting on the floor with his now 5 year old son. The child had been about as difficult to raise as choosing his name had been. Choosing his name was simple. Their child was Maes Elric. They had both felt the loss of the insane, photo-friendly soldier and wanted him remembered in their family. He had died helping them after all. However, Maes finally put his foot down. The renowned alchemist of the people, Edward Elric, was arguing with a 5 year old.

"Alchemy" Edward glared in to the mirrored eyes of his son, who glared back.

"Automail"

"Alchemy!"

"Au-to-mail!"

"I am your father, you will learn alchemy. Don't you want to take after your Dad?" The five year old stared at his father with a look every Elric but Edward knew.

"No"

Winry smiled, their son got smarts from both sides. With it, came his father's stubborn nature. Their daughter, Trisha, walked over to her Dad and hugged him. She was almost 4 now. "I want to learn Alchemy, Daddy" With that a great smile grew on Edwards face and he picked up his little girl. "and Alchemy you will learn, Tri" And so it began.

10 years later

A knock on the door let Winry know that the Mustangs were here. Roy and Riza Mustang, now in their forties, were still a good looking couple. From them, came a gun toting, transmuting daughter name Maia. Since they had only wanted one child and it was a girl, Roy and Riza decided on a female name similar to Maes. Opening it up for the Elric firstborn to be Maes. The girl had a deadly combo of her fathers black hair, worn long, and her mothers brown, almost amber eyes. Though another important thing stood out on the girl, her automail left arm. During a tour with her father when she was eight a member of an extremist group set off an explosion. Maia Mustangs left arm was nearly torn off and unable to be reattached.

Of course, the Mustangs knew a good mechanic.

Winry smiled at her old friends "Usual maintenance and dinner?" Riza nodded "As always, Winry." Maia hung up her jacket, revealing a blue tanktop and a black leather skirt. With black boots, she almost seemed like a female Ed."I'm gonna go find Maes" she was off before the adults could even put in a different request.

As always, Maes was in the garage. This time he was working on an automail arm. A left arm. When sparks flew from a tool and landed on Maes arm, Maia noticed that he was shirtless. Well muscled and shirtless. Like her he wore leather bottoms, thankfully not a skirt but leather pants similar to his Dads. He had his hair in a ponytail and his Dads bangs. They were pushed up by goggles as Maes noticed he had company. "Sorry for the lack of a shirt, but it helps to not get overheated or catch anything on fire" Maia found she didn't mind his shirtless-ness. "Is that my new model?" Maes nodded, smiling "Mustang model 10b" Maia rolled her eyes at his old joke "It is fitted to take an impact pretty well, a carbon based metal as the first layer. It's light and strong, but it's a thin layer. In the middle is a padding created by my brilliant sister as leather, cloth, and cotton mixed together. It's resilient and can take the shock of an impact. The top layer is re-enforced steel, for basic defense. You'll find there's some other cool things too." Maia gave him a doubtful look "You've already given me a shield as an arm, what else could there be?" Maes smile turned in to a grin "I'm glad you asked. On the hand is a perfect replica of your transmutation circle, the one you share with your Dad right?" Maia grimaced "Ugh, yes, I keep being called Flame Jr." A short laugh and a glare later Maes was back to describing it "It's cut in two but can be moved together for combat. And in each of the fingers is Ignition cloth. It should work, but you never know. Also, there's a latch in the forearm, it you unhook it a blade comes out. I figured I should make it combat ready after all. You're a going to enroll in the military aren't you?" Maia looked down "I have to. Everybody in this country seems to think I am a rebel, just because of how I dress, and this automail. I guess it screams 'Bad Girl'" Maes put an arm around her shoulder "I think you just look beautiful" realizing what he said, both teens blushed "I mean, well...Let's get that arm on huh?"

Fuehrer Roy Mustang and the ex Alchemist of the People Edward Elric smiled at the scene.

"I guess we'll be in each others families now, huh?"

Roy smiled "Well, when you worked for me, I always did feel like I had a son"

Ed sighed "Well, you and Hawkeye did help us a lot, like a mom and dad." He started to walk away "But now, I don't think I would have replaced my parents if I could."


End file.
